


【Creek】受傷

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: 不知道有沒有人寫過，反正就是麻醉打ㄎㄧㄤ開始跟另一半瘋狂調情的那個梗。





	【Creek】受傷

*  
Craig眨了眨眼，感到有點頭暈目眩。他轉動脖子，空氣中有股消毒水的味道，周遭一片潔白，房間裡的裝潢簡單俐落，他發現自己躺在醫院的病床上，左腳脛骨上纏著厚厚的繃帶，看起來怪嚇人的。但他完全想不起來自己為什麼受傷。

一個聲音從他的右側響起，音調略為高亢但舒適悅耳：「感謝上帝你終於醒了，你、你害我擔心死了！你還好嗎？需不需要喝水？醫生說你剛打完麻藥可能會有點迷糊，等等護理師很快就到，如果有任何需求儘管告訴我好嗎？」

金髮的人一臉擔憂地看著他。

「嗨，美人。」

對方無措地四處張望了一下，然後問他：「你在說我嗎？」

「當然，我想這裡也沒有別人了。」Craig覺得他緊張的樣子很可愛。

「噢。呃……沒有人這麼叫過我。」他尷尬地說。

「真的？他們肯定瞎了。」Craig不以為然地說，自然而然地開始調情：「你叫什麼名字？我覺得你有點眼熟，但說實話這麼好看的人我不可能會忘記的。」

金髮的美人睜大眼睛，而後似笑非笑地看著他。「Tweek，我叫做Tweek。」

「Tweek，你願意跟我來場約會嗎？我是指我的腳好了以後。當然若是你不介意我這副模樣，我們也可以先吃頓飯什麼的。」Craig指了指自己的腿。

Tweek現在看起來像是在拼命忍笑了。

「我不知道耶，我的丈夫可能會不太高興？」他稍微舉起了左手，Craig才注意到他的無名指上掛著一枚婚戒。

「噢。」Craig有點失落，但很快地打起精神：「我想你不會介意婚外情？」

Tweek愣了一下，然後發出一陣爆笑。

Craig對他的反應非常不滿：「我是認真的。」

「噢對不起，但是……」Tweek笑了一會兒後終於直起身子，強裝嚴肅道：「我必須對我的丈夫保持忠誠。」

「這樣啊。」Craig突然覺得心情非常惡劣，他不是滋味地問道：「你的丈夫是個怎麼樣的人？」

「這個嘛，他很高，很帥，充滿自信，而且擁有一顆好心腸，即使他永遠也不會承認。」Tweek看著他，嘴角彎出柔和的線條。他的眼神溫柔，彷彿回想起世界上最美好的事。

Craig意識到那個笑容不是給自己看的。他對那個未曾謀面的幸運兒感到深深的嫉妒。

也許是注意到Craig的臉色變化，Tweek有點擔心地詢問：「怎麼了，有什麼地方不對勁嗎？」

噢，他是天使。

「不。」Craig嘆了口氣：「我想我沒機會了？」

「這麼快就放棄了？我想你也只是隨便說說。」Tweek挑眉逗他。

「才不呢。」Craig板起臉孔，「我一看見你就知道我非你不可了。給我時間證明，我會比你的丈夫對你好十倍。」說完後他又嘆了口氣：「但是你不可能答應吧，我看得出來你很愛他。」

「是啊。」Tweek撐著臉坐在床邊，像是在觀察什麼有趣的事物。天，他笑起來真的很好看。

為了擺脫沮喪的心情，Craig自虐般地轉移話題：「你的丈夫在哪呢？」

「他為了救隻小貓受傷了。」

「蠢透了。」Craig毫不留情地評價。

「是啊，蠢透了。」Tweek無奈地說，「但我猜我就是喜歡他這傻氣的樣子。」

「唔。」

大概是看到Craig仍然情緒不佳，Tweek問道：「嘿，我能幫你什麼嗎？」

「跟你丈夫分手？」Craig聳聳肩：「我開玩笑的。你能在這裡陪著我就很好了。」

「真的？你該不會對每個探病的人都這麼說吧。」Tweek笑著說。

「你傷了我的心。」Craig誇張地捧著胸口，佯裝心痛道。

「我很抱歉。」Tweek看起來很愧疚，Craig不想讓他煩惱，反而安慰他：「這不是你的錯，只是……我希望你知道，如果你的丈夫對你不好，有個人會一直等著你的。」

「謝謝你，這對我很重要。」Tweek真誠地說。

Craig打了個哈欠。

「你該休息了。」Tweek看了一下時間，將Craig的被子塞好，確保他不會著涼。

「給我一個吻好嗎？」Craig央求道，

「只要你想要。」Tweek滿懷愛意地吻上Craig的唇角。

這感覺不能更對了。Tweek的嘴唇溫暖，Craig只想永遠保有這種溫度，一陣疲憊感湧上，他的意識再度模糊。

*

Craig在自己家的床上清醒，完全想起來自己下午在醫院裡幹了些什麼，他發出一聲痛苦的呻吟。

「怎、怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」Tweek被身旁的人驚醒，睡眼惺忪地掙扎著爬起來問道。

「老天，我竟然試圖說服你離開我跟我在一起。」Craig一臉懊惱。

「那其實挺可愛的，也挺窩心，真的。」Tweek忍著笑意說。

「但……我怎麼可能沒叫過你『美人』？」

「別這麼無恥。」Tweek翻了個白眼。

「你喜歡我這麼叫嗎？」Craig調笑道。

「不，呃。聽起來挺丟臉的，老實說。」

「我以為你喜歡我給你取的暱稱呢，親愛的。」

「我只是不想傷了你的自尊心。」

「別裝了，不然我以後都這麼叫你如何，小南瓜？小甜派？」Craig故意用Tweek媽媽喊他的暱稱叫他。

Tweek抗議：「嘿！這太羞恥了，我又不是十歲。」

「我覺得挺適合。」

「噢你還是閉嘴吧。」Tweek輕輕捶了Craig的手臂一下，然後留戀地枕上他的肩：「但說真的，別再這樣嚇我了，我接到消息的時候擔心得要命。」

「是那個開車的白痴不好，我應該告他到脫褲。」Craig憤憤地說，然後用力吻了下Tweek的額頭：「別擔心，我的命硬著呢。」

「笨蛋，你應該慶幸只有腳受傷。」

「得到一個月的帶薪假，我想應該不算虧。」

Tweek瞇起眼，這是他要發怒的前兆，於是Craig趕緊轉移話題：「但是幸好小貓沒事。」

「不幸中的大幸。」Tweek嘆息，然後戲弄地說：「你要是怎麼了我去哪找另一個人跟我發展『婚外情』？」他的手指在空中比了個括弧強調那個詞。無論如何這件事都太搞笑了。

「別取笑我，我要你發誓不跟任何人說。」

「來不及了。」

「不要是Tricia。」Craig大聲哀號，他往後的人生要在他那沒良心的妹妹的嘲笑中度過了。

「我想這應該能當個教訓。」Tweek聳聳肩，不再理會他的丈夫，決定睡覺去了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> lof屏蔽我，憤怒。


End file.
